Chuck Berry Concerts 1970s
1970 February 6-7, 1970 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI February 13, 1970 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY March 7, 1970 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO March 19-22, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting It's A Beautiful Day) April 17, 1970 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (1950's Rock & Roll Revival, with Bill Haley & The Comets, Bo Diddley, The Platters, The Coasters & Gary US Bonds) April 18, 1970 Berkeley Community Theater, San Francisco, CA May 1, 1970 H.B Beal Secondary School, London, ON May 9, 1970 George Washington University, Washington, DC June 6, 1970 Hampden Park, Glasgow, SCOT (Cancelled. Hampden Scene '70, With Bo Diddley, Blue Mink, Radha Krishna Temple, Taste, Atomic Rooster, Agatha's Moment, Pretty Things, Beggar's Opera, Spiggy Topes & (compere) Stuart Henry. This was postponed 3 days before it was due to take place, with the promoter citing "spiralling costs") June 21, 1970 Overtorrnea, SWE (Midnight Sun Festival) July 24-27, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA September 24-27, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Buddy Miles & Loading Zone) October 30, 1970 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY December 18-19, 1970 Pepperland, San Rafael, CA (supported by Sir Douglas Quintet & Boz Scaggs) 1971 February 13, 1971 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA March 5, 1971 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA March 13, 1971 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA April 3, 1971 Academy Of Music, New York City, NY April 8, 1971 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI June 15, 1971 Warehouse, Anaheim, CA June 18, 1971 Swing Auditorium, San Francisco, CA July 4, 1971 Fun House, Lake Tahoe, NV July 23, 1971 Milwaukee, WI (Summerfest) July 29, 1971 Edwardsville, IL (Mississippi River Rock'n'Roll Festival) August 12-13, 1971 Steel Pier, Atlantic City, NJ September 1, 1971 Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI September 6, 1971 County Fairgrounds, Monroe, MI September 10-11, 1971 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI September 18, 1971 The Park, Baltimore, OH October 6, 1971 Music Hall, Boston, MA October 8, 1971 New Haven Arena, New Haven, CT October 17, 1971 Sports Arena, Atlanta, GA (supported by Amboy Dukes) November 14, 1971 London, ENG November 24, 1971 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA December 29, 1971 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA Detail 30, 1971 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY 1972 January 30, 1972 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, TX February 3, 1972 Coventry, ENG (Lanchester Arts Festival) February 5, 1972 Pye Studio, London, ENG February 26, 1972 Allen Theatre, Cleveland, OH Chuck Berry UK Tour 1972 March 22, 1972 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG March 23, 1972 Trentham Gardens, Stock-On-Trent, ENG March 24, 1972 Beat Club, Bremen, GER March 25, 1972 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, ENG March 26, 1972 Barbarella's, Birmingham, ENG March 27, 1972 Locarno, Stevenage, ENG March 28, 1972 Locarno, Leeds, ENG March 29, 1972 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG June 16-17, 1972 Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival) August 5, 1972 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG August 12, 1972 Roosevelt Raceway, Westbury, NY (Festival Of Hope, with Jefferson Airplane, James Brown, Commander Cody & His Lost Planet Airmen, James Gang, Elephant's Memory, McKendree Spring & Stephen Stills Manassas) September 17, 1972 Balboa Stadium, San Diego, CA October 1, 1972 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI (supported by Billy Preston) October 7, 1972 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (National Music & Hi-Fi Expo '72, with Bo Diddley) October 13, 1972 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Rock & Roll Revival) October 22, 1972 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI October 27, 1972 Bowen Field House, Ypsilanti, MI November 19, 1972 Auditorium, Long Beach, CA November 24, 1972 Metrolina Faiground, Charlotte, NC (supported by Cactus, Bang, Brownsville Station, White Witch, Wet Willie, Marshall Tucker & Trapeze) November 25, 1972 Memorial Coliseum, Los Angeles, CA (KROQ's Ultimate 'Roq' Concert, proceeds went to L.A.'s Free Medical Clinics. w/ Sly and Family Stone, Stevie Wonder, Chuck Berry, the Eagles, Love, The Bee Gees, The Four Seasons, Raspberries, Sha-Na-Na, Mott the Hoople, Keith Moon, Flash Cadillac. Mott & The Eagles didn't play as they ran out of time) December 16, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ December 31, 1972 Arlington Theatre, Santa Barbara, CA 1973 January 20, 1973 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED February 2, 1973 Philipshalle, Dusseldorf, GER February 3, 1973 Friedrich Ebert Halle, Ludwigshafen, GER February 4, 1973 Rainbow, London, ENG February 6, 1973 Hardrock, Manchester, ENG February 7, 1973 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG February 8, 1973 Top Rank, Doncaster, ENG February 9-10, 1973 Winterland, San Francisco, CA March 4, 1973 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, MO April 21, 1973 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR April 28, 1973 University Of Maryland, College Park, MD May 18, 1973 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI June 16, 1973 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, TX July 7, 1973 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA July 21, 1973 Booth Farm, Buxton, ENG (Buxton Pop Festival 1973) July 22, 1973 Frankfurt, GER August 11, 1973 Windsor, ON August 17, 1973 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA September 7, 1973 Rainbow, London, ENG September 8, 1973 La Courneuve, Paris, FRA September 9, 1973 Scheesel, GER November 13-14, 1973 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS November 16, 1973 Palace Theater, Albany, NY November 24, 1973 Ontario Motor Speedway, Ontario, CA (November Jam, supporting Three Dog Night) 1974 March 11-12, 1974 Winterland, San Francisco, CA March 18, 1974 Aquarius Theatre, Hollywood, CA March 23, 1974 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Jackie Wilson, Chubby Checker, Coasters, Angels, Johnny Maestro & Brooklyn Bridge) August 1, 1974 Windsor, ON August 11, 1974 Griffin Hollow Amphitheatre, Windsor, ON December 31, 1974 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 1975 March 1, 1975 - Gloucester, England - Leisure Centre March 2, 1975 - Birmingham, England - Birmingham Odeon March 3, 1975 - Strasbourg, France - Festival March 4, 1975 - Nancy, France - Parc Des Expositions March 5, 1975 - Marseilles, France - Vallier March 6, 1975 - London, England - Hammersmith Odeon April 10, 1975 - Melbourne, Australia - Festival Hall July 9, 1975 - Milwaukee, WI - Summerfest July 18, 1975 - New York, NY - Gaelic Park Stadium October 24-25, 1975 - Cleveland, OH - Front Row 1976 May 13, 1976 - Sheffield, England - Fiesta May 14, 1976 - Hull, England - ABC May 15, 1976 - Bournemouth, England - Winter Gardens May 16, 1976 - Croydon, England - Fairfield Halls May 21, 1976 - London, England - New Victoria May 23, 1976 - The Hague, Holland - Congresgebouw May 25, 1976 - Paris, France - Olympia May 26, 1976 - Lyon, France - Palais Des Sports May 27, 1976 - Liege, Belgium - Country Hall Sart-Tilman May 28, 1976 - Brussels, Belgium - Forest National May 30, 1976 - Batley, England - Variety Club May 31, 1976 - Paignton, England - Festival Theatre June 1, 1976 - Stoke, England - Jollees June 2, 1976 - Newcastle, England - City Hall June 3, 1976 - Leicester, England - Bailey's June 4, 1976 - Hanley, England - Bailey's June 5, 1976 - Liverpool, England - Empire Theatre June 6, 1976 - Douglas, England - Palace Lido August 7, 1976 - Turku, Finland - Ruisrock Festival August 9, 1976 - Stockholm, Sweden - Grona Lund August 10, 1976 - Copenhagen, Denmark - Tivoli's Concerthall August 30, 1976 - Goteborg, Sweden - Scandinavium August 31, 1976 - Copenhagen, Denmark - Daddy's Dance Hall September 17, 1976 - Melbourne, Australia - Festival Hall September 24, 1976 - Sacramento, CA - Memorial Auditorium December 31, 1976 - New York, NY - Village Gate 1977 February 13-15, 1977 - Los Angeles, CA - The Roxy April 8-9, 1977 - San Carlos, CA - Circle Star Theatre April 29, 1977 - London, England - Victoria Theatre May 1, 1977 - Batley, England - Variety Club May 2, 1977 - Glasgow, Scotland - Festival May 3, 1977 - Belfast, Northern Ireland - ABC Theatre May 4, 1977 - Dublin, Ireland - National Stadium May 5, 1977 - Birmingham, England - Odeon May 6, 1977 - Manchester, England - Ardwick Apollo May 5, 1977 - Sunderland, England - Empire Theatre May 8, 1977 - Liverpool, England - Empire Theatre May 10, 1977 - Toulouse, France - Stadium May 11, 1977 - Paris, France - Hippodrome May 12, 1977 - Lyon, France - Palais D'Hive May 13, 1977 - Zurich, Switzerland - Festival May 14, 1977 - Linz, Austria - Festival May 15, 1977 - Lille, France - Festival May 16, 1977 - Vienna, Austria - Festival May 17, 1977 - Graz, Austria - Orpheum Theatre May 18, 1977 - Lille, France - Mackumba Club May 19, 1977 - Lochem, Holland - De Zandkull Open Air Theatre May 20, 1977 - Munster, Germany - Halle Munsterland May 21, 1977 - Hamburg, Germany - Musikhalle May 22, 1977 - Cologne, Germany - Sporthalle May 23, 1977 - Munich, Germany - Cirkus Krone May 24, 1977 - Ludwigshafen, Germany - Friedrich Ebert Halle May 25, 1977 - Arhus, Denmark - Vejlby-Risskovhalle May 26, 1977 - Oslo, Norway - Chateau Neuf May 27, 1977 - Stockholm, Sweden - Grona Lund May 28, 1977 - Ostervala, Sweden - Skogsvalle May 29, 1977 Brunnsparken, Orebro, SWE May 31, 1977 - Barcelona, Spain - Festival June 1, 1977 - Barcelona, Spain - Festival June 2, 1977 - New York, NY - Madison Square Garden June 11, 1977 Sonoma County Race Track, Sonoma, CA (People's Day At The Track, with B.B. king, Hot Tuna & Dr. John) July 1, 1977 - Milwaukee, WI - Summerfest October 14, 1977 - New York, NY - Madison Square Garden December 29, 1977 - Santa Monica, CA - Civic Auditorium 1978 March 3-4, 1978 - St. Louis, MO - The Downspout July 19, 1978 - Melbourne, Australia - Festival Hall July 20, 1978 - Sydney, Australia - Sydney Stadium October 7, 1978 - Hamburg, Germany - Musikhall October 8, 1978 - Wolfsburg, Germany - Festival October 9, 1978 - Bremen, Germany - Stadthalle October 10, 1978 - Kiel, Germany - Ostseehalle October 11, 1978 - Nijmegen, Holland - Festival October 12, 1978 - Stockholm, Sweden - Konserthuse October 13, 1978 - Goteborg, Sweden - Scandinavium October 14, 1978 - Vienna, Austria - Festival October 15, 1978 - Munich, Germany - Festival October 16, 1978 - Offenbach, Germany - Festival October 17, 1978 - Hannover, Germany - Festival October 18, 1978 - Dusseldorf, Germany - Festival October 19, 1978 - Munster, Germany - Halle Muensterland October 20, 1978 - Berlin, Germany - Deutschlandhalle October 23, 1978 - Oslo, Norway - Chateau Neuf October 25, 1978 - Bergen, Norway - Grieg Hallen October 27, 1978 - Nice, France - Festival October 28, 1978 - Paris, France - Pantin Hippodrome December 1, 1978 - Melbourne, Australia - Festival Hall 1979 May 16-17, 1979 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.00) May 24, 1979 Alexander's, Brown Mills, NJ June 7, 1979 - Washington, DC - White House June 10, 1979 - San Diego, CA - Golden Hall July 12, 1979 - Goteborg, Sweden - Club July 13-14, 1979 - Nice, France - Arenes De Cimiez July 15, 1979 - Berlin, Germany - Deutschlandhalle July 16, 1979 - Munich, Germany - Olympiahalle July 18, 1979 - Le Touquet, France - Festival July 19, 1979 - Salon De Provence, France - Festival July 20, 1979 - Condom, France - Hall Des Expositions July 21-22, 1979 - London, England - Capital Jazz Festival